


I daydream just like everybody else. I just do it with my body facing the field, so everybody thinks I'm paying attention.

by Lywinis



Series: One Shots -- Capsicoul [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominant Phil Coulson, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wears his suits cut just so, and Steve tries so very hard to be good. (But he can't help but daydream just a little.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I daydream just like everybody else. I just do it with my body facing the field, so everybody thinks I'm paying attention.

Phil fiddling with his cufflinks during the meeting means that Steve’s memories are directed to the time Phil had Steve pinned to the wall while he removed them with his teeth. Even though he’s currently talking to Fury, Phil’s stance radiates that calm confidence, that lean of being in control of everything around him, and Steve’s breath might get a little short.

Phil notices; he  _always_  notices.

Steve’s brain firing on the memory of Phil pressing up against him, the silk tie he’s now smoothing down over his chest going over Steve’s eyes, Phil’s voice authoritative in his ear as Steve drops to his knees like the good boy he is. His helmet hits the floor behind him. He doesn’t care. It’s not what he’s concentrating on now, the hand in his sweaty hair making him pliant as he nuzzles at the bulge in Phil’s tailored trousers.

Phil is currently admonishing Stark while still leaning back in his chair, his wide, solid chest stretching his shirt just enough so that he looks positively edible.

Steve squirms; he  _always_  squirms.

(Though Steve squirming is more a tightening of his musculature, going rigid in a way that many don’t even notice.)

Steve on his knees and nuzzling at Phil, rewarded for being good with a hand in his hair. Opening his mouth like a good boy when he feels the head of Phil’s cock brush his lips, his hands flexing on his thighs because Phil hasn’t told him he can touch yet. His tongue lapping out to take him, Phil groaning softly at the sight of him, and that’s almost reward enough.

Steve relaxing his throat and jaw, because here he didn’t need the control. He gives it to Phil, and Phil uses it in a way he trusts. He swallows Phil down, hears the choked sound Phil makes when he does it, and he knows he’s doing well. It makes him squirm, hard as a rock against his own thigh, still trapped in the heavy Kevlar of his suit, but he’ll be rewarded. He will. He always is and he rolls his tongue around the thick girth of the cock in his mouth, lapping and sucking as best he can while still keeping his hands locked to his knees. Phil groaning, a hand in his hair to guide him, to keep him on track, and Steve can taste the salt of precum coating his tongue as he worships Phil. He hums, straining against his pants, his body a whiplash of tension but not, relaxed in all the ways he should be, just for Phil.

Phil pulls back and Steve  _whines_  because Phil is gone, but Phil hushes him with fingers to his spit-slick lips. He stills, waiting, and Phil brushes the head against him again, teasing him, letting him feel the softness of his crown against his lips as he pants. Steve is still, his heart thundering, the sensation heightened with the blindfold of Phil’s tie, the silk so sleek and soft; his tongue laps out, taking the moisture beading at the slit of Phil’s cock and he can  _hear_  Phil shudder, the quiet ‘fuck’ enough to make his own cock throb. Phil returns, and Steve swallows him down again, throat working as he strains to be good, to make Phil come. He can almost taste it and he hollows his cheeks, only to feel Phil’s hand tighten in his hair. It makes him moan, low in his chest, and Phil’s hips jerk, making the motion even sweeter.

Steve loosens his throat, nosing into the soft skin of Phil’s groin, and that’s enough to make Phil groan, his voice still calm and authoritative as he talks him through it. The hand in his hair doesn’t shove or push, just guides him and lets him know with pressure that Phil likes or dislikes what he’s doing. Steve spreads his knees, bowing into the process, working Phil over like a favored treat. He can feel himself drooling, but he doesn’t mind what he looks like, because the quickened, quiet breaths of the man above him spur him on as he tongues the underside of Phil’s cock, playing along the vein.

He knows he looks good to Phil, and here, that’s all that matters.

Phil cups his neck, and Steve squirms, tight and throbbing as he noses into Phil’s musk. Phil’s so calm, so rigid, and Steve can hear his heartbeat like the trip of a metronome dialed up too tight. He’s close, and Steve wants him over, so he swallows him to the hilt, almost but not quite gagging on him, and it makes Phil jerk, the hot spurts of come hitting the back of Steve’s throat as Phil bows over him like one of Clint’s bows, almost double, his release like a benediction.

But it’s not until he hears the shaky “such a good boy, Steve” that he comes in his pants, without ever being touched at all.

It’s only when he blinks, bemused, that he realizes he’s been asked a question. He glances to Phil, who simply looks more amused, and then says he’ll consider it. It seems to mollify Clint, and the meeting adjourns.

Before he can reach the hall, a hand on his wrist stops him.

“You should hit the showers,” Phil says, his eyes sliding down, and Steve almost flushes in embarrassment as he realizes his daydream has translated to reality. He swears, and Phil chuckles, the hot stain barely noticeable, but the scent of it still hitting his nose, sharp and musky. “We’ll take care of your control when you get home.”

Steve finds he’s looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment PWP. I'm so sorry. Based on the prompt list posted by [cap-coulson](http://tmblr.co/mVUEma-qe8C1qI7KSQ3HoMw) \-- the fill can be found [here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17607223#t17607223).


End file.
